Enter: Riyame Uchiha
by EmberLioness
Summary: Riyame Uchiha. Timid, Depressed, Self-Derogatory, and easily intimidated... Sasuke's younger sister has now come out of the shadows after seven years. First chapter split into parts...
1. Part One: Team 7

Naruto's POV

I stood at our regular meeting spot. Sakura, Sasuke, and I stood there with out speaking to each other. I had been a boring three hours since he had told us to meet here. I sighed, I was beginning to really feel irritated.

I sighed loudly, "Man... Where's Kakashi-sensei."

You'd think he could be on time for once, but no... He can't. He's probably "lost on the journey to life" or something like that. Who knows, he could have been mauled by a polar bear... Yes, I know, "they don't live here" but knowing Kakashi-sensei, it could happen.

"Don't know don't care..." There it was... Sasuke's cool monotone. And of course, Sakura nodded, blushing like the little fangirl she is. How could she fall for someone like that? What do any of the girls in the village see in him? They obviously have horrible taste in guys...

I mean, Sasuke is a jerk. But you know how it is, the pretty boys always get the girls. Even when they don't deserve them... It still really ticks me off!

"I just don't understand why he makes us get up this early." Sakura sniffled. Oh no... She was in a whiney mood today. That means I better avoid backtalk or badmouthing "Saskay." Oh well. I'll end up ticking her off anyway...

"Oh! I'm glad to see that you are actually all here." Kakashi-sensei's voice called out to us from up the path behind us. I turned around and I was about to pounce, but I saw a girl with him. My anger about his tardiness disappeared and was replaced by curiosity.

"Who's this Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. Even Sasuke looked slightly curious, though anyone who didn't know him wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Oh this...?" He motioned to the young girl beside him. "This is Riyame." He was a little hesitant on the name, but we all ignored that part. We were too fixated on the girl. She was like a female Sasuke with a different hair style and my height. Her raven hair was barely shoulder length and her blue back eyes were as dark as Sasuke's. She had a very pale complection, even paler than Sasuke. She needed a tan. Though, she was still rather pretty. She and Sasuke had some uncanny similarities

She didn't smile, wave, or make any effort not to look utterly depressed. She was distant. Not quite like Sasuke, he was just a jerk. She looked as if though she had a lot on her mind. She kept her eyes on the ground and avoided looking up as much as possible.

There were a few seconds of awkward silence. Then Kakashi-sensei bent down and whispered something in her ear. She only glanced at him then looked up at, who seemed to be, Sasuke and then the ground again. Sensei sighed and gave her a tiny nudge.

"Hi." Her voice was a soft, whispery low murmur. I had to strain to hear her. I didn't even know if I'd heard her correctly. She must not like to talk very much, it sure didn't seem like it.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. She seemed a little confused about this whole thing. I was too, but I wasn't going to admit that. Riyame glanced up at Sakura as she said this.

"Oh, right, I forgot to explain." He laughed scratching his head with one hand and the other resting on her shoulder. "Riyame is going to be an extra edition to our squad for a month or two. Her sensei is out on a very important long-term mission. He was worried about his team not getting the training they need, so he got permission from the Hokage to assign them each to a team of genin."

"Why exactly was our team chosen?" Sasuke grumbled. Riyame glanced up at him as he said it. She hesitantly looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

"Oh that... Well, Riyame here was a special case. He needed someone he could trust fully to help her." He explained shrugging. What exactly did he mean 'special case?'

"And he chose you..." There was a tinge of bitterness in Sakura's voice. I wouldn't blame her. I'm irritated with him at the moment too, but overall, Kakashi-sensei is definately the one to rely on. Or, atleast when it comes to everything but being on time.

"Yup. We're really close. Practically family. I couldn't say no." He was oddly cheerfull. He looked like the sun standing next to Riyame. She wasn't a very happy person. "Well. I have a few things to deal with. I'll see you guys in a bit. While I'm gone, why don't you get to know each other." He said. Riyame looked up at him slightly panicked. He gave her a reassuring smile and walked away.

Riyame's POV

I watched Kakashi-sensei leave, unable to muster up the courage to say anything. That traitor! He said he wouldn't leave me alone. I turned and looked at my new temporary team.

The blonde kid saw my face and smiled an ear to ear grin that knocked the breath out of me. He was so friendly and kind. Not to mention he wasn't bad looking. In fact, especially with a smile on his face, he was cute.

Caguna-sensei must hate me... He knew my reasoning behind my adversion to Sasuke. Yet, it didn't stop him from sticking me on team seven. Don't get me wrong, Kakashi-sensei is an amazing sensei, and I am honored that he accepted. But, I just couldn't stand up to Sasuke.

The blonde kid turned to me, "Riyame, that's your name right?" I nodded. "Kay, Riyame, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. It felt like I'd forgotten how to speak.

The girl with the pink hair sensed my distress. "If your stuck we can help. Tells us things like the usual. What you like, dislike, hobbies stuff like that..."

I though for a moment. I didn't know how to answer that. I don't do much. I sighed. "W-well... I don't really do, like, or dislike much of anything."

"Boring!" The blonde kid shouted. "Come on there has to be something you like to do or something interesting about you."

"So you're insinuating that I'm boring..." I said bluntly.

"No no no! Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He put his hands up defensively.

"Who cares. She answered, drop it Naruto." Sasuke growled. My heart stuttered painfully. I looked at him as a pang echoed throughout my heart. He was so cold...

Naruto glared at him. "You seem a bit young to be a ninja already." The girl said. I glanced at her.

"I graduated early." I stated simply. I kept my volume low like I normally did.

"Really!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He was beside me in an instant. "How'd you do it! Did you study really hard? Were you too smart to stay in that level? What...! Tell me the secret to your success! Please." He dragged out the please.

"Don't hound her Naruto. This isn't twenty questions." the girl scolded. "I haven't properly introduced myself. Sorry, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you." She smiled a kind smile. I slightly smiled back.

"Oh! So she acknowledges you..." Naruto grumbled. This made me smile.

I heard Sasuke groan impatiently. My face dropped. I bit my lip and looked down again. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Really! Come on! She finally smiled and you had to go and ruin it!" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I could care less. I have better things to do with my life than to hang around here with you three. This is wasting valuable training time." He sneered.

That pang returned. This time it ached and pounded in my chest. I felt my mouth fall into it's natural grimace. I looked down at the ground. I really wished that Kakashi-sensei hadn't left me alone with them. I wouldn't be able to tell him now. He's too distant. He'd most likely accuse me of playing with his head. He probably doesn't recognise me.

Three hours later...

"Alright..." Kakashi's voice came from the path. He walked cheerfully. "We're going on our first mission with Riyame this morning!"

"This morning!" Naruto shouted. He and Sakura started in on him.

"It was this morning three hours ago!" Sakura snapped.

Kakashi-sensei laughed and rubbed his head nervously. "Just meet me at the mission reception." He turned and left just as quickly as he came.

"And don't be late!" Naruto yelled after him.

Kakashi's POV

I turned and walked away from my squad. "And don't be late!" Naruto yelled after me. He was such a knucklehead. I glanced back at Riyame. She seemed so alone up there. I kind of felt bad for breaking my promise and leaving her alone. It was for the best that she talked to them one on one with out me there.

I was on my way to accept a mission with my team. I had time to stop by the memorial stone. I walked that way. I sighed as I looked down at it.

"So, how'd your team take to your newest member?" Jiraiya walked up to me.

"It's hard to tell. Naruto and Sakura seemed to take to her, but Sasuke is being as anti social as ever. I guess that's one way that their alike after all." I sighed rubbing my neck. "She wouldn't even say a word until I nudged her."

"She got it honestly enough." He agreed. He sounded just as exasperated as I felt. "You think she's going to tell him?"

"No, she's too afraid." I murmured. "When Caguna came to me asking me if I would take Riyame under my wing while he was gone, I never expected it would be so tense."

"I feel bad for her in a way." I looked over at him. "She spent seven years just watching him grow. I'm sure she feels as though she's done nothing." I nodded. I felt for her as well. "Where does her sharingan sit?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she has merely activated it. That's all." Jiraiya nodded. "Riyame has a lot of potetial. She doesn't realize it. Very few others see it either."

"Well, you have your hands full. I don't envy you." Jiraiya sighed. "Though, if he is ever told, Riyame should do it."

"She'd only do it with the proper provocation." I sighed. That girl was scared of anything that could potentially kill or mame her. She thought she hindered everyone she was near. Her fear of Sasuke is merely the fear of rejection kicked into overdrive. Though, if Sasuke was the same as he was when they were younger it would be much easier for her, but he's not.

"He won't believe anyone else."

"I'm afraid that he wouldn't believe her either." I said shaking my head. "I have to meet them at the mission reception."

"Good luck..." He muttered. I mumbled a thanks and left.

Riyame's POV

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I arrived at the mission reception around the same time. Lady Tsunade was sitting in the center of the line of officials. "Alright, I take it you are here for your mission... Wait, where's Kakashi?"

"He's not here yet." Naruto grumbled gritting his teeth.

"He's late again..." Sakura grumbled. Sasuke didn't say anything. He refused to look at me. I avoided looking at him if at all possible.

"He'll be here soon enough." Lady Tsunade said rolling her eyes.

"You always say that grandma." Naruto spat. I looked at him in awe. Did he really just talk to Lady Hokage like that?

"I told you never to call me that!" She growled standing. I jumped. She and Naruto exchanged a long glare. That boy was brave. He just disrespected the Hokage and one of the legendary three sanin. I would never have the guts to do that.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi-sensei apologized. He stepped through the door and broke the tense moment.

Lady Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "There you are Kakashi..." She was suddenly calm again. I was beginning to suspect that Lady Hokage was a bit bipolar. "I presume that you are ready for your mission."

"You presume correctly." Kakashi looked at us. Two glares returned. He gave us an apologetic look and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Alright. Let's keep this one rather simple." Tsunade sighed. She looked down at a scroll in front of her, "Alright. Deliver this message to the Hidden Shadow Village." She held out a message scroll.

"Um... Lady Hokage." Sakura hesitated. She looked at her. "That's a little far, isn't it...?"

"It's only a C rank. It's of no importance so great that the distance would be too much." Tsunade stated simply. "I honestly think that Sasuke or even Riyame alone would be enough."

Sasuke didn't appear very happy being measured next to me. I was of no comparison and I knew it. I wouldn't like it either. "Sasuke could, but I wouldn't be so sure about me. I'm a weak liability that would only slow everyone down, so you're better off leaving me here. I'm sure I'd screw up a mission even as simple as this..." I muttered bluntly. As I looked around I saw a different mask of shock on each face. This took me by surprise. Normally my regular team would be begging to leave me behind.

"How'd you become a ninja with that attitude?" Naruto dramatically pointed at me. "That's not how ninjas see themselves, and that's not how you should either!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Sakura looked as though she pitied me, and Kakashi looked disappointed. Sensei sighed as he took the scroll from Lady Hokage and then led us out.

We stopped at the at the gates. "Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked cheerfully.

I sighed as Naruto and Sakura shouted out, "Yeah!"

"Whatever..." This was apparently Sasuke's usual response, and that bothered me more than it should have.

Kakashi's eyes then landed on me. I looked up at him sheepishly as he raised an eye brow. "Would you take it into conscideration if I said I'd slow you down."

"Noted." He chuckled. And he laughs at me...

I nawed on my lip when Naruto hopped into the conversation, "You scared of a little C ranked mission?" Once again, he pointed at me dramatically.

"It isn't that the mission would be hinderance to me, as much as it is that I would be a hinderance to you during it." I corrected. My voice was a dull monotone. His returning look was odd.

"I think we've established the fact that you'll slow us down. We have to drag Naruto behind us all the time-" Naruto shouted out and cut him off.

"Hey!" He protested.

"so I'm pretty sure we can drag a light weight like you as well. Face it Riyame, you're coming. Suck it up." Sasuke's words were dripping in acid and detest. It was as though every word that came out of his mouth were frigid shards of glass, slicing deeper and deeper into my heart.

Heiogi would have worded it similarly. The difference being, Heiogi isn't my brother. I could tell that Naruto was also often a victim of Sasuke's cruelty. I'm sure that many others were too.

"Sasuke, most of your comment's were uncalled for, and the small truth in your words could have been phrased much more positively." Kakashi-sensei scolded harshly. He then turned on me, "Riyame, if you don't stop talking about yourself so negatively, I will make you do basic training exercises until you can't stand. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes sir..." I muttered, keeping my head low. I saw Sasuke roll his eyes from the corner of mine.

We continued on. Naruto and Sakura didn't allow my, or Sasuke's, negativity ruin their excitment. I tried to stay out of the way as much as possible. Despite that, the mission went without difficulty. We were back by noon of the next day. 


	2. Part Two: Big Brother

"Alright, everyone freshen up. I want you to meet me in the training field in thirty minutes." Kakashi-sensei instructed. We went our separate ways. I walked home slowly, keeping my head low.

I opened the door to my apartment and entered, closing the door behind me. My legs began to turn to jelly as I slumped toward the bathroom. The tears started before I'd even closed the door. It wasn't long before I felt myself lean against it and slide down. Heavy sobs tore and ripped through my chest as I hugged my knees into my chest. The pang returned as I tried to unsuccessfully clear my mind. What was wrong with me?

Was Caguna-sensei trying to drive me insane! Why team seven? Why with Sasuke! I bit down on my lip as my heart began to ache. The ache echoed and radiated throughout my chest. My body shook from the strain of the sobs. I felt the thick tears trickle down my face. I tried to focus on them so that my mind would stay away from Sasuke. I knew I had somewhere to be, but I could afford to sit here and wallow in self pity for a little while.

After the tears slowed and my bout of emotion disappeared, I stood and faced the mirror. My face was paler than normal, almost white. My cheeks were tear soaked and my lashes wet. My eyes looked as though they had melted, so I closed them. I closed them so that I wouldn't have to look at my face any more. I needed to get my mind off of him, so I thought of Naruto.

His happiness that radiated from him even when Sasuke had put him down... His bright smile that made me feel warm inside... The gleam in his eyes that put butterflies in my stomach... His instinctual yearning that made him vie for strength... The courage and guts he'd portrayed as he spoke to Lady Tsunade... I could slowly feel a smile inch across my face as the last tear fell. And then there was the best part of him... His brave heart... I wasn't used to these feelings of-of... I don't know what they are.

My eyes fluttered open. I guess it was time to head toward the training field. I removed all of the signs that indicated any tears had been shed and splashed water on my face. After I changed into fresh clothes, made sure I looked presentable, and headed out the door.

I walked slowly, for I was in no rush. I just let my mind wonder until my heart sank and my stomach knotted up. The calm disappeared as my eyes reached the lone figure in the fields. When his eyes my mine, I had to remember how to breathe.

I continued closer and stood several meters away from Sasuke. I tried to make it seem as though I was ignoring him. He definately ignored me. We waited for at least five minutes before Sakura arrived, then Naruto, and then finally Kakashi-sensei.

"Oh!" Kakashi seemed a little more surprised than I thought he should have been. "You're all actually here on time. I was almost counting on, at the very least, Naruto being late." He smiled at us warmly from under the mask.

"Speak for yourself sensei." Naruto grumbled. He crossed his arms childishly and turned his head to pout. I couldn't help but smile at this.

Sensei cut to the chase right away, "Alright, we are going to do something basic-" Naruto let out a groan of distaste to interrupt him, "merely because Riyame is here with us. I want to start off easy and work our way up." Naruto wouldn't have this.

"BORING!" He called out, stomping his foot. I jumped at his out burst. "Come one sensei! I wanna do something hard! Give me a challenge." He whined. Naruto's arms were still crossed immaturely. I couldn't help but crack a full smile. He was so cocky.

Kakashi-sensei sighed, "Shut up, Naruto." He continued on, "Every decent ninja needs to know how and where to hide from his, or her, enemy effectively." He started. He took a step forward. "I want the four of you to hide from me when I close my eyes. I should not be able to spot you or even know the general vecinity." His gaze was intense as he stared at us. "Now, Go!" He closed his eye.

I could feel the excitement flow through me, finally! This was something I was good at! I ran and hid as did the others. I had hidden in some thick under brush. Naruto hid up in a tree like Sakura had. The difference being that Naruto's branch didn't quite look stable. I shook my head unconciously. The more I watched him, the more I realized that he wasn't the master of common sense. I started to laugh but I stopped myself.

"One... Two... Three..." Then Kakashi's eye opened and his eyes combed the area.

Right away, Naruto looked unsteady on his branch. Kakashi's eyes were instantly on his quivering form. The branch crunched, which seemed to startle him, and he fell down to the ground. Naruto's groans could be heard from the base of the tree.

Sensei then pulled out a kunai and threw it into the ground centimeters in front of Naruto's face. "Bam! You're dead!" I could see the faint lines of a smirk under Kakashi-sensei's mask, "Do you see what I mean? Were this a real mission, Naruto would have been killed on the spot. Thank you, you were the perfect demonstration." Kakashi smiled down at Naruto, who glared up at him in return. I could see a few leaves near Sakura quiver because she was snickering.

His hand twitched and a kunai cut through the air. She jumped at it landed at her feet, "Dead... And always remember, even if your team mate is taken down, do not give away your position." His eye were eagle sharp as he searched the tree line, the trees, and any of the bushes. He didn't move from his original place as his eye explored the area.

I could see Sasuke from where I was, as I'm sure that he could see me. We were both absolutely still. If either of us even breathed the wrong way, he would find us. It everything was utterly quiet. The only sound was the wind whistling it's soft tune around us. A few tense minutes passed before Kakashi-sensei's hand twitched. He found one of us.

I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for my name to be called out, "Sasuke." My eyes popped open in sheer surprise. "Nice try. It was very tough to spot you. If I had been looking around like any normal enemy, you wouldn't have been found." His praise didn't seem to be enough as Sasuke stepped out of the bushes. His face was frozen with a sour look. "I'm proud of you Riyame. There was no trace that you were even nearby. Good Job." I felt my mouth twist up into a proud smile as the excitement of his praise swam through me.

"Of course you didn't find her." Sasuke grumbled. It seemed as though it were half to himself, half not. I didn't know what was coming, but I was sure it was going to sting. "Other than a human shield, that's all she's good for." Even worse.

The same icy shards that had cut into my heart, tore through it and dropped into my stomach. My heart ached and stung around the edges of the hole that had been ripped. I could feel by body shake as my eyes burned. The tears that had been trickling down my face only half an hour earlier, had started invading again. I felt my mouth sink into the permanent grimace that I had foreshadowed only moments earlier. I felt a painful sob rip through me and a lump form in my throat. I forced myself to unclench the fingers that were digging into my palms.

A human shield... That's all I was. I forced myself to stand even though my body had become limp and shivering. I allowed my hair to fall around my face to create a curtain between me and Sasuke.

"Riyame...?" I could hear her step closer as she said this. I kept my eyes on my feet as my vision blurred and my eyes stung.

I sensed Naruto step closer, "Riyame, you alright?" No... I bit down on my lip. Not him... He couldn't see me cry... So I ran... I ran as fast and as hard as I could. My vision was blurred so I didn't bother watching where I was going. "Riyame!" I hear him call out to me, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't chance Sasuke seeing my tears, so I kept going.

I gripped at the clothing that covered my heart in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. My legs finally gave out and I fell to the ground. I allowed myself to fall to my knees and I cried. My sobs got harder and more agonizing as the ripped through my body.

My body then suddenly locked up as I felt danger approach. I knew the presence all too well. My heart beat began to race sending a wave of pain throughout my chest. I looked around making my head rush, but I couldn't see a thing past the tears. "Wh-who's th-there!" I choked out. No answer... A branch didn't sway and definately no sign of the older brother that had my body locked up in fear. The only sound in the area were my sobs.

I slammed my fist on the ground and let out a cry of utter frustration. A hand was then gently placed on my shoulder, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I was almost never taken off guard. I looked back to see Kakashi-sensei's blurry face. Now I felt completely ashamed as I hung my head. I must seem so weak.

That's when I felt his arm around me, "Are you okay?" His voice was consoling as he knelt beside me. I shakily nodded my head, "Doesn't seem like it... Why don't you tell me what's on your mind...?"

"S-Sasuke d-doesn't e-even..." I trailed off as a fresh sob clawed through my chest. I could sense Sakura behind us now, "H-he-" I still couldn't finish before I could do nothing but bawl my eyes out. Kakashi only rubbed my back comfortingly as I cried. Sakura just sat by me as support.

Naruto's POV

"Of course you didn't find her." I heard Sasuke growl. I wheeled around to interrupt him, but he continued. "Other than a human shield, that's all she's good for."

What! What the heck did he say that for! I saw Riyame stand out of the corner of my eye. Then Sakura's voice rang through the air, "Riyame...?" She took a step toward her. I looked at Riyame.

Her head was hung and her hair draped around her face, but the water droplets that trickled down her face were undeniably tears. I took a hesitant step forward, "Riyame, you alright?" I couldn't help but let the worry soak my voice. Then she did something that even shocked Sasuke: She ran. "Riyame!" I started to follow her but Kakashi-sensei put his arm out.

"Let her go, Naruto. I don't think she wants you to see her right now." I was confused by what he said but I let her go. As I watched her run off, I could feel my anger at Sasuke start to slowly boil. "I'm disappointed in you, Sasuke." I saw Sasuke roll his eyes. Kakashi and Sakura followed after her, and I wheeled around to face Sasuke.

"What the heck is wrong with you!" My fist jerked forward before I could even think. He easily deflected my punch, which made me even angrier. "Answer me!" I screamed. This jerk wasn't getting away with this.

"Nothing is wrong with me you idiot." His returning growl was expected. A little red appeared around my vision.

"That's bull crap and we both know it!" I jabbed a finger in his direction, "Why the heck would you say something like that!"

"What...? The truth..." His nonchalant attitude was really ticking me off. He began to turn around, but I grabbed him. That pretty boy wasn't walking away from this. "Get your hands off me loser." He growled.

"You're the one who's the loser." I shouted at him. "You're a sore loser! Why would you say that about someone!" He yanked away from me.

"I don't have time for you, dunce." He barked. Then he had the nerve to walk away from me! That-That... Jerk!

I growled out in frustration, "Fine!" I threw my arms up in the air, "I'm going to train some more." I turned around so that I wasn't facing him any more.

"Whatever..." was his all powerful and great reply.

Grrr! That jerk gets on my nerves. Not only does he treat me like crap, he has to treat poor Riyame like dirt too. Poor Riyame... I wonder how she's doing... That creep was going to pay. He had no right to talk about her the way he did. I could handle his abuse, but I wasn't going to stand for Riyame to be treated the same way. Sasuke had no right to say what he did.

It took a minute to calm down before I had the urge to turn around again. I spun around and stumbled backwards. I felt my heart race as I stared into the face of Itachi Uchiha.

"Y-you!" I half pointed at him as I stumbled backwards to put some space between us.

"Don't make a fuss and just come quietly." His voice was calm and mellow.

"It's not going to be that easy-" He cut me off before I said any more.

"But it can be..." He wore a smooth poker face. He must be really good at gambling. I was a little uneasy.

"Right, but you do realize that it won't be." I saw his dark eyes tighten. There it was... A slip of emotion... I glanced around for that shark guy; Kisame he'd called him. "So where's fish face?" I looked around again to make sure he wasn't around.

"Kisame did not accompany me, now stop changing the subject." His voice was still smooth and even. "Now... I haven't got all day. Why don't you behave and come with me."

"He's not going anywhere with you." Sasuke's growl came from behind Itachi. I was sure that he was expected, because unlike me, Itachi didn't jump.

His eyes looked off to his right, "Haven't you learned your lesson, little brother." He was now half turned to look at him. "Don't medal in others' affairs."

Sasuke stood steadfast and walked around to stand by my side. "Should I care what you have to say...?" Sasuke spat. His voice was full of disgust. "I just hope you realize... Today is the day you die." His tone darkened from those six words. It sort of freaked me out.

There was a breeze as I started to realize that we weren't getting out of this one.

Riyame's POV

As the sobs calmed down, I wiped my face with my arm. "I-I'm s-so sorry..." I whimpered. I couldn't believe I let them see me like this. I felt so weak.

"It's alright." Sakura's smile was as warm as Naruto's. "We're your friends. We are supposed to be here for you." I attempted to smile, knowing I would fail.

A breeze blew by and my muscles locked up again. It was the same feeling of terror that rolled through me as it had earlier. My oldest brother's presence was not something that I was expecting. My stomach clenched, my heart rate accelerated, and I started to shiver. I jumped up before I could stop myself.

"What is it!" Kakashi's alert voice was beside me in an instant.

"N-nothing..." I muttered, "I just think I left something back there." I started to turn away as his hand was placed on my shoulder again.

"I'll go get it, don't worry about it." He offered. No!

"No!" He seemed taken aback. "I mean.. I've got it." I muttered walking away. I could feel his eyes on my back as I left.

I could feel my heart rate accelerating as I moved closer. I could also feel Sasuke and Naruto's presences mingling with his. A sinking feeling began in my gut once again as I shook with every step. I truely hoped that my paranoia was playing games with my head.

It took me a moment for me to reach the field in which we were training. The boys were standing with their backs to me. One with raven hair and one with golden blonde... The third stood with his front to us. His long black hair was longer now and his sharingan much more sinister. The dark rings that hung under his eyes were even harsher than they had once been.

When his eyes caught mine, I instantly froze in place. My legs began to turn to jelly as my body shook violently. My eyes stung again as I stared into his deep crimson eyes. My lip quivered, and I forgot how to breathe.

"What are you looking at!" I could hear Sasuke demand. He and Naruto looked back at be. "What are you doing here!" I could barely hear Sasuke's impolite growl. Itachi's eyes held mine. I was like a bird staring into the eyes of a snake. 


	3. Part Three: Tortured

He seemed to come to a realization as he glanced between Sasuke and I. He shook his head in almost a disappointed manor as he walked past them. He seemed to be walking toward... Me... I let out a whimper and tried to move my legs. They wouldn't comply.

"What are you doing!" Sasuke harshly demanded, "Your fight is with me!" Itachi ignored his demand and continued toward me. My heart stuttered as he began, to what seemed to be, reaching forward as if to touch me. I stumbled back and flinched away from his hand, my heart rate increasing.

"Wait!" Naruto threw his hands up. Itachi glanced back at him releasing my gaze. My stomach twisted as the shards from my heart shredded it. "It's me you want isn't it...?" My eyes widened as a tear was released. After him... But why! "Then take me! I'm yours..." He stepped forward, "Just don't hurt anyone."

I even saw Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise. Itachi looked back at Naruto, "That is very noble of you." He muttered, "But they stepped into this of their own accord." I knew where this was going, so I let loose an involuntary sob and whimper. "And now, I have to teach them a lesson." His eyes were then locked with mine again. And once again, I couldn't breathe. "But first-" He started, "I think I have something to address."

I whimpered as he cupped my face with one hand. Sasuke began to ask him what he was doing but he cut him off, "Do you honestly not recognise her...?"

"Recognise her... What are you-" He was beginning to grow flustered. I tried to squeeze my eyes shut but they wouldn't close.

"Honestly little brother..." He sighed. There was a disapproving tinge to his voice that I didn't recognise. "She doesn't look that different... Does she?" I knew what he was hinting at. My heart sank. Oh no... He tangled his fingers in my hair to pull my head back so that my face could be seen cearly.

Naruto then began looking between the three of us wildly. "What are you-" This time Naruto cut him off.

"I knew it! I knew the two of you looked too much alike!" It must have clicked with Naruto. "And you call me the idiot, idiot!" Naruto was pointing at him dramatically as he was speaking.

"Shut up!" Then there was something on his face that told me that it finally clicked. I could feel the tears that wouldn't shed before begin now. "No..." He looked up at me.

"The realization finally sinks in..." Itachi muttered. His lips were then at my ear, "You should breathe." Shivered and sucked in a much needed breath.

"You jerk! You said that to your sister!" Naruto punched Sasuke's arm agressively. Sasuke glowered at him sourly.

"Shut up, dunce."

"No! You shut up." Naruto pointed at him dramatically, "You make me sick. How could you-" Sasuke let out a growl of frustration.

He started a series of hand signs that I didn't recognise and lightning formed around his right hand. "Chidori!" Itachi untangled his hand from my hair, removed his grip from my face, and threw me to the ground. I just layed there and cried. Sasuke charged at him, his attack ready. He was easily brushed off. Itachi threw him to the ground as he had me, dissapating his chidori as it lodged into the earth.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out. He took a step forward and stopped.

Itachi's eyes were on Naruto again, "We aren't done." Sasuke barked from behind him. He tried desperately to unlodge his hand from the ground, but he couldn't.

"I think we are." Itachi advanced toward Naruto calmly.

"N-Naruto..." I shakily pushed myself up. "No..." I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper. His figure started to blur as tears invaded. I nawed on my lip as I forced myself to my feet.

The terror gripped my stomach as my heart rate increased. Naruto couldn't handle Itachi alone, but I couldn't handle him at all. I supressed a whimper so that he wouldn't turn his attention to me. Maybe if I ran to Kakashi-sensei before he noticed... Maybe... I shakily took a step forward when a kunai stabbed into the ground in front of my foot.

"I haven't forgotten about you." Itachi's words unnerved me. I let out a shocked whimper as he turned to face me. I stumbled backward, feeling the trunk of a tree against my back.

"No!" Naruto blocked me from sight. "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything." I felt a pang in my heart as I stared at Naruto's back. He would do that for me...?

Itachi sighed and closed his eyes, "Once again, that is very noble of you. But leaving her be is not something I can risk." He brushed Naruto off and took a step forward.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke free his hand and stand up. "I told you-" He charged at him, "We aren't done here!"

Itachi kicked him away like he were swatting a fly. I gasped out an involuntary whine as he turned back to me. "Darn it!" I saw Naruto run over to Sasuke.

He muttered something that I couldn't hear. Sasuke's eyes were then on me as he stood. He made the hand signs for the chidori. The sound of the lightning chirping filled the air. "Itachi-" He didn't finish before Itachi grabbed his wrist, dispending the jutsu, and threw him into me.

All of his weight slammed into me, knocking the breath out of me. He heaved himself off of me, "Just stay out of the way." He muttered to me.

I panicked and grabbed his arm as he started to stand, "You'll get yourself killed-" He yanked away and didn't look back at me.

"Just stay out of my way." Once again, he didn't look back.

"You are worse than a child." Itachi muttered, "If you keep coming at me like this, then Riyame is right, you will get yourself killed. And right now, that isn't my task." Sasuke glared up at him while he stood. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but Itachi didn't allow it. "Enough. Stop playing ninja and running your arrogant mouth." His fist slammed into Sasuke's stomach, making me jump and whimper. I winced as he threw in several consecutive punches, kneed him and tossed him to the side.

His crimson gaze then settled on me again. I couldn't remove my eyes from his. My vision blurred and my eyes stung as a fresh torrent of tears spilled over. My breath was caught in my throat, causing a lump to form.

Then he looked away toward Naruto. He grabbed him by his collar. I noticed the markings in his crimson eyes start to rotate. Th-that is... I cowered back into the tree. I felt deeply ashamed for doing so. Were Naruto in my position, he would do everything he could to stop him. To save me... And what was I doing? Nothing... Just sitting here, blubbering like a baby... I nawed on my lip again as the shame began to settle even deeper in.

I unconciously began to rise. My legs were flimsy as my tiny hands strained against the trunk of the tree that supported me. I could feel my heart accelerate as my pulse pounded. I felt my body trembling, knowing what I had to do. I couldn't leave him. He stepped in front of me once, I could do it for him. I bit down harder to keep my lip from quivering. I charged forward, knocked his hand away, and shoved Naruto back. And then I made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

I was suddenly sucked into a world where the sky was red and all color was inverted. I knew it all too well from Sasuke's experiance. He didn't have to use it on me. I saw everything...

I was completely horrified. My heart was pounding and the tears would not stop. My stomach twisted and untwisted while my body quaked. I felt Itachi's presence behind me. I spun around and saw no one. Behind me again... So I spun around... No one...

"Stop toying with me!" I cried out desperately. I then felt fingers tangle into my hair and twisting my arm behind my back. I let out a yelp as his breath flowed against my ear.

"This is my world. I'd suggest you not tempt fate." It was as if I could feel the smirk on his face without having to see it.

I blinked once and when my eyes opened, I let out a small scream of horror. The ground and everything around us was gored. Corpses littlered the ground, each of them mauled in a seemingly different way. A tear trickled down my cheek... I tried to close my eyes, but my eye lids wouldn't shut.

"You can't just close your eyes and just pretend that nothing is happening in my world, Riyame." His lips were at my ear as his low voice hummed the words. He shoved me forward, his fingers still snarled in my hair and his hand gripping my wrist.

More blood splattered at my feet, making me jump and scream. He forced me forward despite my protests. A body flew through the air in front of us. More blood... I screamed again. I was crying harder than I had all day. My sobs and whimpers rocked my body, but the tears did not cloud my vision. Everything was in terrifying clearity. More blood splattered in front of us, but Itachi still shoved me forward.

Gorey bodies sprayed blood into the air. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't close my eyes. I dug my heels into the ground in an attempt to stop him, but he continued on as if I weren't doing it at all.

We were then standing in front of my mother and father. They were unconcious, sitting back-to-back, and they were as if they were waiting for someone.

I shook my head wildly, ignoring the pain from Itachi's constricting grip. "N-no... Please!" I begged. My plea was strangled and soaked in agony. "No more! please..." I couldn't say any more before I was crying so hard that my chest hurt from the tearing sobs.

"You want me to end your suffering?" I nodded my head wildly. He didn't say anything. I was then sprayed with blood as my parents were murdered before my eyes. The raw edges of the hole in my heart began to burn. It felt as though the wound in my heart was being clawed open even further. I let out a scream of frustration and strangled agony. I could hear his words enter my ear as I screamed, "Seventy one hours and fifty-nine seconds to go."

Then everything was black.

Naruto's POV

Itachi's eyes were now on me again. My heart raced. "We aren't done." Sasuke growled. He tried his hardest to remove his hand from the ground.

"I think we are." He started toward me calmly.

I could hear Riyame's tiny voice murmur something, and out of the corner of my eye I saw her shaky figure step forward. Itachi's hand twitched and a kunai landed in front of her foot.

"I haven't forgotten about you." I slightly panicked as he turned on her. I heard a shocked whimper echo from Riyame as he faced her. I began panicking even more. I couldn't just sit here and allow him to hurt her. I saw her stumble back and cringe into the trunk of the tree she leaned against.

"No!" I shouted. I put myself in front of her an blocked her from sight. "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything!" I demanded.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Once again, that is very noble of you. But leaving her be is not something I can risk." He pushed me away and continued forward.

I muttered to myself. I then thought of Sasuke. He finally yanked his hand out of the ground. His had was a little scuffed up, but he was okay. He forced himself onto his feet.

"I told you-" Sasuke charged past me and at Itachi. Oh no... "We aren't done here." I knew what was going to happen before it did.

And I was right... Itachi kicked him away easily. Sasuke landed and rolled across the ground. Once again, I began to panic as I looked between Itachi and Riyame. I couldn't take it when she let out a small whine. "Darn it..." I grumbled under my breath. I jogged over to Sasuke and knelt down next to him.

"You know... I'm still not forgiving you for what you said to her, but you need to help your little sister." I grumbled. He glared up at me and then looked in Riyame's direction. He slowly stood, making the signs for the chidori. I almost sighed impatiently. He knew that wasn't going to work...

The sound of the jutsu chirped as he charged past me, "Itachi-" His voice was rough as he was cut off. Itachi grabbed his wrist, killing the jutsu, and threw him into Riyame. My hand instantly hit my forehead. That wasn't what I meant.

Sasuke pushed himself off of her, "Just stay out of my way." I heard him mutter. If he didn't stop the tough guy routine, he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi. He was getting knocked around like some little school kid being bullied. Why was he so freaking proud...?

"You'll get yourself killed-" Riyame's tiny voice drifted over here before Sasuke cut her off.

Sasuke didn't look back, he just pulled away and repeated what he said, "Just stay out of my way." Idiot... I knew I had to do something. My shadow clones would be useless. I'm sure he'd brush off my rasengan just as easily as he did Sasuke's chidori. And a physical attack would be no good... I was interrupted in the middle of thought by Itachi.

"You are worse than a child." He muttered, "If you keep coming at me like this, then Riyame is right, you will get yourself killed. And right now, that isn't my task." Sasuke only glared at him and stood up. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but Itachi didn't let him. "Enough. Stop playing ninja and running your arrogant mouth." His fist slammed into his stomach. I winced and lurched forward. That was when I remembered what Pervy Sage had said. Right now it was between them. I cringed as he add several more punches, kneed him and tossed him to the side.

His eyes were again on Riyame. No! Her face was twisted in fear, and her face became soaked with her tears. She didn't look like she was breathing, almost like her breath got caught in her throat. I wasn't going to sit back and watch this...

Then he turned on me. It caught me by surprise, so I only jumped when he grabbed my collar. I looked at his eyes as his sharingan started spinning. It sort of freaked me out. As I stared in them, I noticed Riyame slowly stand from the corner of my eye, and I started to feel really sleepy. Then something happened that took me completely off guard.

Riyame charged in, forcing him to let me go, and shoved me away. I was about to protest when I realized that he caught her gaze again. The air became thick and a creepy vibe floated through the air. I had felt this once before, so I was instantly worried.

I stood up, "Riyame...?" I couldn't bring my voice above a whisper. Her body then became limp, and I realized that the only thing holding her up was him. I jumped as she let out a small scream. Oh no... My heart and stomach sank. What did she just do for me...

Her sobs and whimpers became louder, and I became suddenly horrified. She let out another short scream, making me jump back. I swallowed the lump in my throat and lurched forward. Sasuke's hand yanked me back.

"What are you-" He didn't let me finish my complaint.

"Don't do it you idiot." I didn't let him say another thing.

"You expect me to just allow this to happen." I yanked away from him. By the time I had finished talking the only sound was her strangled cries. She sound like she was choking. Then there was silence. Sasuke and I both froze and our eyes were instantly on her.

Moments later there was a high-pitched scream of agony and pain. It rang through the field making my stomach churn. I whirled around as a figure suddenly passed between Riyame and Itachi. I held out my arms and caught her as she fell back. She shivered and shook, tears still rolling down her face. I looked up seeing Kakashi-sensei. He looked around, as if he were searching for him. I looked down at Riyame, my heart sinking more. Her face was still scrunched up in fear and horror.

Kakashi then looked back over my head. Probably at Sasuke, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Riyame. "Riyame...? Riyame..." I tried to gently shake her awake. I knew it wasn't going to work, but at least I was trying. The sensei's eyes were on me as he ran over. He placed his hand on her face. "Kakashi-sensei..." I trailed off and grit my teeth, a guilty feeling boiling in my stomach.

"What happened, where is he!" A panicky familiar voice suddenly called out. I looked at the owner of the voice. Pervy Sage! He looked at us and rushed over. "Kakashi-" He didn't finish.

"I don't know... I didn't get here until it was too late." His voice was dull and slightly irritated.

"Where's Sasuke?" Pervy Sage asked. "I'm sure he was nearby."

"He left-" I looked around before he could finish. He was gone.

"That jerk just left!" Now I began to grow angry again.

"Easy, Naruto..." Kakashi-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder. He gently pulled her out of my arms.

"Wa-" Kakashi-sensei continued on without pausing, so I stopped myself. He pulled her shivering body out of my arms. She suddenly looked so tiny and helpless. I felt extremely bad and guilty about allowing that to happen to her.

I stood up just as sensei did. "We need to take her to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi muttered.

"She's not going to be happy..." Pervy sage sighed under his breath. That was an understatement. I walked along side Kakashi-sensei nervously as the three of us entered the hospital. The nurse at the front desk jumped up. "Get Tsunade." He ordered.

"Right away, Master Jiraiya." She ordered some nurses to show us to a hospital room. They lead us down the halls and into a small room.

"Just place her on the bed, Kakashi-sensei." The nurse exited the room as Kakashi placed her on the bed. 


	4. Part Four: Questions

We stood there awkwardly, waiting for any sign or notice that Grandma Tsunade was on her way. Deep inside, I had a feeling that we would hear her coming before she even stepped into the hospital.

I was right... I jumped when her voice boomed down the hallway. I could hear her heels click against the floor as she reached the door. She instantly looked at the bed and then me. It was like her eyes were burning through me. Even though the moment only lasted a few seconds, It was extremely uncomfortable. Her eyes shifted to Kakashi sensei, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She sounded strained. She walked forward to look down at Riyame.

"It-" Kakashi didn't even get his entire name out.

"This would be the second time that he has gotten into this village." She growled harshly. Geeze... You'd think for someone who didn't even want to be hokage in the first place, that she would be a little calmer about it. This got to me too, so I could understand.

"I know, m'lady." His tone was soft and polite.

I looked at Riyame. She looked dark and almost dead lying against the white bed. I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks in her unconsciousness. Her face still had some fear on it, which made me heart sink a little more. Poor girl... I couldn't believe she did that. Especially for someone like me...

I jumped when Grandma Tsunade said my name, "Naruto."

"Y-yeah...?" I peeled my eyes off of Riyame and looked at her.

"Did she sustain any injuries?" Why would that matter? Just heal her all ready!

"Not really." I shrugged. Now that I thought about it, I realized that it was Sasuke who actually got knocked around. I guess that made me feel a little better. "Sasuke took most of it."

"And where is Sasuke...?" He ran away...

"He ran off like the-" Pervy Sage cut me off.

"He left before we brought her in." He corrected. I wasn't done with my rant, but it could wait. Sasuke still had some apologizing to do.

Granny put her hand on her forehead. It was covered in a light blue glow, that I knew was medical ninjutsu. Several long minutes passed and Grandma's brow crinkled. An odd feeling even began to sit in my stomach. It only took a second for Sasuke's eyes to open. I could see that even Grandma Tsunade was getting frustrated.

"What the-" She cut herself off and took a deep breath.

"Is this normal...?" I asked raising an eyebrow. It was oddly silent as no one answered. I was almost waiting for a snarky comment from Pervy Sage. It didn't even sound like anyone was breathing in the tense silence waiting for her to open her eyes.

The silence was broken with a loud sigh of relief. After five long minutes, her eyes finally fluttered open. Her eyes were dark and depressed. There were dark rings under her eyes that weren't there before. Her face had almost no color to it. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

She looked up at Grandma Tsunade, "Lady Hokage...?" Her tiny voice sounded loud in the quiet room. She looked around the room, "Kakashi-sensei... Master Jiraiya..." She sat up slowly. "How did I get here?"

Her voice was almost as hazy as Itachi's. "You were carried." Kakashi-sensei smiled as her through his mask. I let out a sigh as my thoughts jumped back to Sasuke. I hadn't forgotten about him. Riyame's eyes then landed on me. I gave her an awkward smile and spun around on my heel.

Riyame's POV

The darkness began to ease and the pounding headache started to cease. My eyes jerked open, and Lady Tsunade's hands were the only thing I could see. My mind was too scattered and chaotic for me to focus on who was in the room with me. I could feel my lips form a deep grimace as she pulled her hands away.

I could feel heavy rings under my eyes as another tear fell. I wiped my eyes with my arms and sniffled in a breath. My eyes slowly travelled to Lady Tsunade's face. It was troubled and, ever so slightly, relieved.

I shouldn't have been surprised as I was. She was most likely the reason that the darkness had disappeared. "Lady Hokage?" I needed to make sure. I didn't want to make the mistake of becoming comfortable, only to be sucked into a nightmare. I knew there were at least three others in the room with us. My eyes travelled to the end of the bed. They landed on Kakashi-sensei's face.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Then my eyes travelled a little farther. I saw Jiraiya, another of the legendary sanin. "Master Jiraiya..." I didn't know why I had proceeded to say their names, but it was slightly comforting. I forced myself into an upright, "How did I get here?" As I sat erect, I could feel gravity pulling on the bags under my eyes.

"You were carried." Kakashi smiled warmly through his mask. I heard a familiar sigh beside me. I turned to see Naruto. He seemed as though he were detatched, like his mind was somewhere else. It didn't matter to me. His bright face, and the fact that he was alright, made me feel better. The nightmares were worth it...

The blonde haired boy gave me an awkward smile and wheeled around on his heel. He stalked out the door, making my heart sink a bit. I then dropped my eyes and looked down at my pale hands. I couldn't help but feel like that awkward smile was my fault.

Lady Tsunade's voice broke the short silence, "How are you feeling?" I glanced up at her through my lashes. I didn't know what to say or how to describe it.

My mouth moved before I could stop it, "Tortured." I bit down on my lip, my eyes dropping once again. I could feel my cheeks flush at my out burst.

"Well, I'll need you to stay here for another day or two." I looked up at her, questions in my eyes. "I just want to be safe. That's all..." She smiled warmly. I nodded an she placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "Now, get some rest..." She gently pushed me back, but I welcomed the feeling of the soft pillow.

She left the room and Master Jiraiya followed. Kakashi sensei ruffled my hair before he was out the door. It wasn't long before I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When I closed my eyes, I saw that inverted world again. I could feel his large hands tangled in my hair again. The tears tricking down my face as I begged him to stop. Blood splattered the ground, forcing my eyes to open. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest as it raced. After only a few moments of sleep, I was drenched in clammy sweat that made my hair cling to my face.

Why me...

Kakashi's POV

I ruffled Riyame's hair before I stepped out the door along with the hokage. It worried me to leave Riyame there alone, but she needed the rest. It was also for the best that she stayed in the hospital for a day or two. I didn't trust that Itachi didn't do some dammage to the poor child. I could see the tortured look in her eyes before she had even spoken the word.

Lady Tsunade peered back at me. I'm sure she saw the troubled look on my face. "Do you have a problem with her staying a couple of days?" Her voice was calm and mellowing.

"Of course not, ma'lady." I smiled slightly, "I think it will be good for her." By this time we had already drifted into the hospital lobby.

"More than just that..." She added, "I think he inflicted quite a lot of psychological dammage to the child. Sasuke's eyes weren't even that tortured." She murmured something to the nurse at the front desk before turning back to me. "I'll need to evaluate her, and I will tell you when I think it is safe to allow her to leave."

"That's perfectly fine." I muttered. There was a blonde girl that then walked up to Lady Tsunade. Her light blue eyes were curious and her posture calm.

"You called?" Her tone was casual and light despite the fact that she was talking to the hokage. She reminded me of Naruto in a way, but with out the disrespectful attitude.

"Yes. Kagame, I'll need you to help me watch over one of my patients." She their exchange was odd. They both seemed rather casual, but the hokage's tone was almost motherly in a way. It was subtle enough that any normal person wouldn't see it that way.

"Alrighty..." She shrugged. She slightly adjusted the leaf headband across her forehead before speaking again, "Who is it?"

"I'll explain later." She gave the girl a subtle urgent look before her eyes were on me again.

"I guess I better go rescue Sasuke." She raised an eyebrow curiously, "I'm sure Naruto is harrassing him. Even though he deserves it, I'm sure he has questions of his own." She nodded in agreement when I excused myself.

I stepped outside and almost right away I could hear the two of them going at it. "Apologize!" Naruto demanded. He was practically screaming at him.

"Leave me alone, dunce." Sasuke's harsh growl was an attempt at menacing. I sighed irritably.

"Not until you apologize to your sister." He put a lot of emphasis on the word sister.

"Go away." I could hear them getting farther away as the arguement continued. I sighed again jumping into the trees. I guess now was as good of a time as any to grab him. I made sure to do it when Naruto's guard was lowered, so that he didn't see me. I reached down out of the tree, grabbed Sasuke, and yanked him up with me. "What-" He didn't continue when he saw me.

"I guess I should thank you... He was beginning to grow extremely annoying." He put emphasis on the word annoying.

I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval, "You can thank me, but you can't apologize to your sister...?"

He groaned in protest, "Not you too..."

I put my hand on his shoulder as he turned to leave, "That's not what I grabbed you for." I corrected him, "I just wanted to state a point. I'm sure you have a lot of questions regarding your sister, and I wanted to help you answer them."

His returning look was hard to place. His features shifted almost awkwardly. He almost seemed embarrassed or uncomfortable. "I'm not going to get away with leaving am I?" His eyes hardened over again.

A brief smile flittered across my mouth, "No."

"Then can we at least go somewhere a little more private to talk about this...?" His discomfort about the subject was now apparent. I chuckled and motioned for him to follow me. Once we were somewhere private, I looked at him.

"I have a question though." He motioned for me to continue, "Why did you leave once we had shown up and Itachi disappeared?"

"My goal wasn't reached, and I was no longer needed." His answer was blunt and slightly dull.

"I'm sure Riyame would have been a little relieved if you were there when she woke up." I kept my voice even, leaving all accusations out. He didn't seem to respond to my comment. "You do realize that what you said was uncalled for..."

He sighed loudly and nodded. "Alright. I won't force you to apologize, but I'm sure it would mean a lot to her if you did." Again, no reaction... "I said I was going to answer questions. Now it's your turn to ask them." He started with the question that I knew I would recieve.

"Why wasn't I told?" I knew what he was referring to. It wasn't hard to tell. His voice was low and dull. Almost betrayed in a way...

"She would cry and beg them not to when they tried." He looked back at me, his mouth half open for the retort that I intercepted. "She was afraid that you wouldn't believe her. That you would hate her and leave her alone..."

"Paranoid fool..." He muttered shaking his head.

"Would you blame her?" I asked skeptically. I wouldn't...

"What do you mean?" He was taken off guard. I could tell that I hit a soft spot. And here I thought that he didn't have any more of those...

"Look at how you treated her today and the day before." I sighed. It was obvious... "Whether you knew or not doesn't change a thing. You could have cared less about who she was. Without even thinking about it, you put her down. And in her eyes, you rejected her." He didn't have to look back for me to know the look on his face. "Do you see what I mean?"

"I guess..." His low retort was dull and unwavering. I sighed... I didn't think he got my point, but oh well. "She obviously doesn't hate Itachi..." He muttered. There was a hinted question in his words.

"Did you really expect her to?" I replied skeptically, "Granted, you thought Riyame was dead all of these years, but did you really think that she would hate Itachi?"

"Good point..." He muttered. I smiled... Now it was clicking. "How is she now...?" He tried to make the question sound nonchalant. I could hear through it. He was actually worried about her.

"She is going to stay in the hospital for a few more days." I answered, "It's nothing too serious, we just want to make sure that there is no permanent psychological damage."

I could see Sasuke tense up. "I have to be somewhere..." He stalked away, jamming his hands inside his pockets. I walked toward the hosptial. Once I entered, I immediately saw Naruto arguing with Lady Tsunade. It was a rather hushed arguement. At least he realized here he was...

"Why not!" Naruto's frustrated protests could reach me where I stood.

"She needs rest, Naruto." Lady Hokage growled back, "You don't need to bother her right now."

He let out a frustrated growl. "I just want to check on her! Is that too much to ask!" His question quivered. "It's my fault she's in there..." He trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

Lady Tsunade sighed irritably, "Fine-" He was about to cheer but she continued, "but if she's asleep, then you are to leave immediately." She growled.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say..." This was as good a time as any to jump into the conversation.

"I'm sure you have a lot to do, so allow me to escort him." I offered politely. Her rigid posture relaxed some as she nodded. I lead Naruto back to his room.

As we were walking, I kept my hand on his shoulder. I could feel him almost bouncing beneath my fingers. I sighed and shook my head. When we reached her room, I peered in. I was expecting her to be lying flat and sleeping.

She was sitting erect again, staring down at her hands. I opened the door slowly, and she looked over. "You are supposed to be resting." I sighed. The instant I released Naruto, he bounced over to Riyame.

"I couldn't sleep." Her quiet voice was slightly depressed as her eyes dropped to her hands again.

"Why not?" And of course the knucklehead asks a stupid question...

"The nightmares wouldn't end." Her answer was blunt and dark around the edges. Poor child... I could see Naruto's sympathy on his face, but I knew that he couldn't get it completely. 


	5. Part Five: My New Friend

Riyame's POV

My mind echoed with the sounds of blood splattering on the ground. I jumped as a scream rang through my head. It even made Kakashi jump. Naruto glanced back at him and stood there awkwardly.

"Well, I just though we'd check up on you." Kakashi-sensei approached the bed slowly. I sighed softly. They were treating me as though I was an unstable mental patient in a psych hospital. Though the constant thoughts about my worst nightmares were rather psychologically disturbing...

"I'm fine." I could hear why they were worried in my voice now. It was somber and melancholy. If I heard it escaping another's mouth, I would be worried too.

"I would believe you if your tone wasn't so morose." His eyes bore into mine as they pulled them away from my hands. I groaned involunarily. "I know you aren't used to being around those who care enough to want to make sure you're alright, but you'll have to get used to it now."

Another involuntary thing happened... I smiled.

I hadn't seen that coming through the fog, nor had I expected the feeling of warmth to flood over me at that moment. As cruel as Sasuke's words were, I actually sort of liked it on team seven. At least it was only one team member that seemed particularly sour.

Naruto smiled that cheesy ear-to-ear grin like he had so many times before. It still left me speachless. "I'll make sure Sasuke gives you the apology you deserve, believe it." He gave me a thumbs up and took off out the door. My cheeks warmed for the first, and probably last, time.

"That's an interesting flush of color..." Kakashi-sensei chuckled. I bit my lip and looked back down at my hands. "That's odd... Not many develop a liking for the knucklehead... Most develop a rather intense disliking for him." He laughed again as a slight heat came to my cheeks again. "A blush is thousands of times better than no color at all. You really started worrying me there." He ruffled my hair, "Why don't you get some sleep..." He was then gone, and I was alone.

My face dropped as I realised the slim possibility of sleeping tonight. Any flutter of positive emotion that had flowed through me before was now replaced with a somber echo. It was going to be a long night... Long, painful, and rough...

I eventually laid back down. I avoided closing my eyes so that the inevitable nightmares would not return. Occationally, I would loose the battle and my eyes would droop shut, but it wasn't long before I jerked awake in a cold sweat. I attempted to distract myself and find patterns in the tiled ceiling, but the tiles were a bland off-white. Throughout the long hours of the night, I would occationally hear a nurse or two walk by the door or talk to one another.

I was relieved when light finally began to peek through the overly sized window. Surprisingly, the sunshine didn't really brighten up the room at all. When the sun was higher in the sky, I sensed someone at the door. I didn't recognise the presence, so she must have been someone that I didn't know.

I spoke before she even got the chance to knock, "Go ahead..."

The girl that ambled in looked to be only a year or two older than me. Her golden blonde bangs framed her face and the rest of her hair hung in a loose ponytail. Her soft blue eyes analyzed me as she stepped forward. "Hi, my name is Kagame Tsukasa." She smiled warmly and tucked a golden lock of hair behind her ear. "I will be taking care of you." She looked at me, "I take it you didn't sleep much." She raised an eyebrow skeptically.

I couldn't help but allow a smile to cross my lips. "Not really..."

She sighed. "Tsunade was right... I have my work cut out for me." I gave her an odd look. She just smiled and waved it off, "Never mind..." She sat on a stool near the bed. "Look... I'm not a stiff like all of the other nurses here. If it were up to me, you wouldn't have to stay in this asylum." She shrugged as if referring to a hospital as though it were an asylum were normal. "But, Lady Tsunade just wants to make sure there's no permanent damage to your psych."

She was much more casual than I was expecting. Upfront and blunt seemed to be the words that described her the best. She didn't hide her oppinions, thoughts, or feelings about anything. "So... I hear you've been having nightmares..." It seemed casual, but there was an unmistakeable hard edge that was hard to ignore. I sighed. It had to have been Kakashi-sensei... "I'm not a shrink or anything like that, but you might as well tell me..." There was a soft undercurrent to her voice that took me off guard.

I opened my mouth to speak, but recalling them sent blood splatter echoing through my mind. I bit my lip and didn't speak. She seemed to have noticed because she sighed. "That bad, huh?" I nodded. "What kind of jerk would do this...?" She shook her head.  
"The same kind that would murder his family and leave his younger siblings alive to suffer." They came out in a blur, so I couldn't stop them. Kagame only laughed.

"You seem to have a few problems my friend..." She was still laughing. I was a bit taken off guard... How was that humorous?

"Kagame, don't laugh at the patient." A familiar voice scorned. Lady Tsunade's heels clicked through the door. "How are you doing this morning, Riyame?" Her pale brown eyes analyzed be the same way Kagame's had. I forced myself into an up-right position.

"I'm alright..." I lied. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagame, who shook her head. This exchange was a bit odd, but it still seemed oddly normal.

Lady Hokage shook her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "Not well from the looks of it. I'll leave you two alone." She turned toward the door, "Kagame, you have a lot of work to do." Her heels clicked out of the room.

"You think..." Kagame's mutter was quiet. I knew she heard it because a pen flew across the room and hit her in the back of the head. "Ow!" Her grumble was almost childish in a way. Another smile crossed my lips, but it quickly faded.

"So, you gunna tell me about that nightmare." She pressed. I shook my head. "Can't help you if you don't let me..." She muttered in a sing-songy voice. I released an irritable sigh.

"It's easier if I don't think about it..." I mumbled. My quiet voice barely drifted through the room.

Kagame's POV

Tsunade shook her head and placed her hands on her hips. "Not well from the looks of it. I'll leave you two alone." She turned toward the door, "Kagame, you have a lot of work to do." That's an understatement... Her heels clicked out the door.

"You think..." I attempted to keep it under my breath, but I knew she heard it when a pen collided with the back of my head. "Ow!" I grumbled. Even to me my grumble sounded immature. A slight smile crossed the girl's pale lips, but it soon faded.

'A lot' was a huge understatement. "So," I pressed, "you gunna tell be about that nightmare." Riyame shook her head. "Can't help you if you don't let me..." My mutter was sing-songy, making her release an irritable sigh.

"It's easier if I don't think about it..." Her tiny voice almost didn't reach me. I wasn't even completely sure that was what she had even said. What a quiet child...

She then bit her lip again. I knew that gesture instantly. Any time those nightmares were brought up, they must flash through her mind. I shook my head. I knew who did this to her, not just from what Tsunade had told me either, but from what she said only moments earlier. Itachi Uchiha... I had heard the guy's name before. When I was young, over and over...

Used to be the pedigree of the Uchiha clan, now an S-rank criminal... How sad... I had heard that he was extremely intelligent and loved his younger brother and sister. To do this to a child with such a fragile state of mind was just cruel. The more I watched the girl and thought about her condition, the more protective of her I had begun to feel.

"I know its easier not to think about it, but sometimes it is easier to tell somone about it and get it off your chest." I kept my voice soft. I had to keep her comfortable or she wouldn't tell me anything.

"Alright..." Her voice darkened, taking me off guard. And as she explained it, I worried deeply if there wasn't already permanent damage from a long time ago as well. I was worried enough when Tsunade told me it took five minutes to wake her. I thought that was impossible and that she was just exaggerating. But listening to her now, I was beginning to believe it.

"Oh my..." Was the only thing I could utter out as she finished her explanation.

I saw her mouth twitch into the remanents of a smile, but it just sank back into a grimace. Her eyes stayed dark and didn't lighten up. If I didn't get her off the topic of nightmares, she would never sleep tonight.

"Any ways..." I sighed. This didn't always work, but at least it was an opening for a new subject. "Why don't you tell me about your team...?" I smiled at her in encouragement.

"You wouldn't want to meet my teammates... My sensei maybe, but not the others." She mumbled meekly. I'd been told a little bit about them by Kakashi, but not much. I knew their names, and the fact that they weren't very positive when it came to Riyame. Of course, neither was Sasuke... Sasuke is an arrogant jerk that doesn't like anyone, so that wasn't a shock to me.

"I take it your squad isn't too positive..." I muttered. I was even more disappointed when she nodded. She stared down at her hands, almost as though she felt that she had to divert her eyes.

"Let's think of something positive... What good came out of this?" I tried to keep her engaged so she wouldn't sink into an inevitable depression.

"I don't know..." She muttered. Her voice was a tad lighter than it had been.

"How about Kakashi's team?" I knew Kakashi was a great sensei. I also knew that Sakura, even though she's a bit prissy, and Naruto, even though he's a knucklehead, were very positive. Or at least to her... Not so much with one another... But those were their problems to work out...

"Yeah, I guess..." She kind of half-shrugged. A blush then creeped across her pale cheeks, making her face flush a color other then uber pale. I raised my eye brow... What was this girl thinking...?

"So what exactly is making your cheeks flush...?" I couldn't keep my curiosity at bey, so I might as well embrace it.

"No one-I mean nothing. Nothing..." Her voice rose an octive when she corrected herself, so she sounded as though she were talking at normal volume.

No one... I had a feeling that she wasn't blushing over Sasuke or Kakashi... She gained a crush on the hyperactive dunce. The light that flashed through her eyes seemed to be a little more than a crush. She had also come to admire the idiot.

I had to suppress a laugh. Most come to be intensely annoyed by the dimwit. To each his own I guess...

We spent the rest of the day muttering nonsense. I had to force her to eat something, no matter how much she said she wasn't hungry. I was unfortunately only able to get her to eat once, but that was better than nothing. By the time night came, I knew the biggest struggle was getting her to sleep.

I was severely shocked when she didn't put up much of a fight. She almost nodded off instantly, but I almost wish she hadn't. She twitched, writhed and whimpered in her sleep. She woke several times in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She eventually fell into a peaceful sleep. The silence in the room had begun to get to me as well. As I leaned against the wall, I drifted into a deep sleep.

I woke early in the morning, and decided to clean myself up. I snuck out, trying not to wake her. I left the hospital, went home, took a shower, and went back after dressing in my regular clothes. I wasn't going to keep her in the room today. I was going to take her out and get her some fresh air. I'm sure she wouldn't mind cleaning up either.

I walked back into the hospital and walked to her room. I was expecting to see her asleep, but she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh!" I mumbled, "You're awake, good..." I grabbed her shoes and tossed them to the edge of the bed. She looked up at me curiously. "Come on, were going out today..."

She nodded and slipped them on. I lead her out of the room and we snuck down the hall. I walked her to her place so that she could freshen up. When she walked out of her bathroom, we continued on. "I figured you would enjoy getting out of there for the day." I smiled warmly at her.

She returned a meek smile as we crossed the bridge into the main part of the village. "Hey! Riyame!" I heard a voice ring toward us. I knew it instantly. We looked to see a blonde boy running toward us, towing Sasuke behing him.

Sasuke yanked away from, "Leave me alone, half-wit." Typical Sasuke... I hadn't actually met him in person, but I knew him.

"Not until you apologize." Naruto growled. I couldn't help but allow a smile to cross my face. Naruto was doing it for a good cause, and I'm sure that it was for something he had done to Riyame.

Riyame sighed, "Naruto-" I didn't let her finish. Sasuke had started to walk away and I wasn't going to allow it.

"What'd the pretty boy do this time?" I chuckled. Sasuke stopped in his tracks and spun around.

"Do I know you?" His harsh growl was like a kitten compared to Tsunade's.

"The names Kagame Tsukasa." I felt a boastful smirk cross my face, "And for future reference, if you're trying to go for intimidating, just don't..." I chuckled. His returning glare was rather amusing.

"Ha!" Naruto began laughing at him.

I saw Riyame jump at my side as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I jumped too, but it was rare when I was taken off guard. "Is there a problem here?" Kakashi-sensei asked casually.

"Not at all." I muttered.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you're doing better Riyame." He ruffled her hair, then Naruto's and walked away. He was so casual... And I had to admit, I thought Kakashi was kinda cool...

Riyame and I ended up spending most of the day with Naruto. I didn't mind, nor did Riyame. We would occationally bump into others, but otherwise it was just the three of us. Naruto and I laughed, Riyame merely smiled. At least she was out of that dark fog that seemed to follow her... For now... 


End file.
